


Simply Meant To Be

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: "My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side..."Alastor and Angel are simply meant to be.Day 2 of RadioDust Week: Alternate Universe/Crossover
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Simply Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of RD week! :)c
> 
> Alastor as Jack and Angel as Sally cuz I'm clichè like that 😌

Angel stands back and watches Alastor become surrounded by all the citizens of Halloween Town. They cheer for him, singing filled with joy and relief.

He smiles softly to himself, watching the deer comfort the small, tiny monster children who hold onto his long legs. Tracing the stitches on his wrist, he lets out the breathe he was holding. Alastor survived the attack and he was okay. When he had heard that Alastor died in the human world, his heart broke into pieces. 

He jumps when he feels a cold speck fall on his small snout, eyes looking up to find soft snowflakes fall all around him.

Everyone notices as well, looking up and reaching to the grey skies and crystal flurries. 

"What's this?" Charlie speaks up first, sticking her tongue out with wonder.

"What's this?" Vaggie continues, cupping her hands together to catch the snow.

"Why it's completely new!" Blitzo cries, swinging at the snowflakes with his claws. 

In no time, the entire town is filled with piles of snow. It doesn't take long for the monsters to burrow themselves into the snow with plenty of them bursting out to make snow angels. The IMP began a snowball fight that only led to more players joining, cries of joy echoing throughout the entire town. Charlie and Vaggie slowly start to build what he assumes a snowman is suppose to look.

Angel watches them all with wonder as the entire town is filled with laughter. Is this what Alastor wanted all along? He cracks a small smile, holding his hands up to the snow.

He tenses when he catches Valentino being strolled out of his tower by some new creation of his, looking as pleased as a fat cat that got the cream.

Without another word, he slips himself through the gate bars of the cemetery behind him. He knows his absence won't be noticed which was fine by him, he didn't want to be locked in his room again. In his hasty leave, he doesn't notice red eyes following him.

Angel steps over small tombstones as he heads to spiral hill, humming the soft melody that reminded him so much of his dear friend.

He climbs up the spiral with small spins and twirls, finally setting himself on top of the snow. He shivers at the wet cold ice pressing against his fur, but he endures it. He looks down and notices a tiny little thing. A small, wilted flower. It survived the snowfall, but the petals are ready to fall off with just a soft breeze.

Slowly plucking the flower from the snow, he eyes the dying petals. Smiling to himself, he remembers Alastor back in Vox's lair. With his ears back against his head, that grin softer than usual. He felt bad, too embarrassed to admit his wrong doings but guilty enough to apologize and admit he was right. He just wishes they could have finished their conversation before they were interrupted by Charlie and the gang. He wonders what Alastor was going to say.

_That he loved you._ The hopeful part of him whispers.

Angel snorts, shaking his head. No way. But what else could it be?

Why would Alastor reach for his hands? Those piercing red eyes softer than usual. Relieved that he made it back on time.

Maybe...maybe he has to do this himself. Go up to the deer and shout his feelings right into his face or get rejected trying. Looking at the dying flower, he gently picks a tiny little petal with his pink claw.

He plucks one. _I'll tell him._

He plucks another. I _won't._

Another. _I'll tel_ _l him._

Another. _I won't._

And another. _I'll tell him._

The final one. _I wo-_

_"My dearest friend if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side."_

Angel turns around in surprise, eyes wide. Alastor stood at the bottom of the hill, a soft smile on his face.

_"Where we can gaze into the stars-"_ He slowly opens his arms, climbing up one step at a time.

Angel's heart jumps with joy and warmth, a feeling he thought he'd always have to deal with alone. But no, he was all wrong, all wrong. And for once, he was okay with that.

_"And sit together, now and forever."_ He sings with him, one pair of hands resting on his chest, another extending out to Alastor.

_"For it is plain, as anyone can see-"_ Alastor finally meets him at the top, at last meeting him halfway after hundreds and hundreds of years of distant longing. Alastor takes a hold of his hands and interlacing their fingers together, looking up at the tall spider with warm eyes.

_"-we're simply meant to be."_

Angel breaks into a soft laugh, tears clouding his vision. He bends down to give him one gentle, loving kiss filled with yearning and dreams that have yet to happen. He feels Alastor wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Yes, they simply were meant to be.


End file.
